Runescape Adventure
by Deathchainsaw13
Summary: Brave a new adventurer was saved by a mysterious man named No Name. Together they go on an adventure to explore the realm of Runescape. In this journey, they learn new things and find that an evil organization plotting to take over the world. Note: May have Grammer mistakes and Darksiders 2 elements


First Chapter

"Help me" yelled a boy who was carrying a bronze dagger. He had brown hair and that he was had freckles on his face, but the main point was that he was chased by a group of goblins. "I thought that this would be easy." he shouted as he ran for his life. "There!" shouted one of the goblins that were chasing the boy. The boy kept of running till he trips. "We got you now!" shouted one of the goblins. "Oh god Saradomin, Please let me live!" prayed the boy. "The gods would probably ignore you." said a voice. "Huh!" said the boy as he turned to see his savior. "You better be careful walking around these parts of the forest." said the hooded savior who was currently holding a goblin in the air.

"Why were you over there fighting goblin?" asked the man who saved the boy, "You were clearly outnumbered!" "Well…" answered the boy. He and his savior were in the restaurant that was located south in Lumbridge. "The thing is that there was more than me fighting them." said the boy. "REALLY?" sputtered the man with amazement. "Really, at first there were 4 more guards backing me up however they were immediately slaughter when we went to fight them." shivered the boy. "Eh? But goblins are mostly level 4." said the mysterious man. "They _USED TO,_ back then they weren't even a problem." Said the boy, "but recently goblins are getting stronger that one can kill 1 guard." said the boy. "I see" said the man,"that is a problem." "Then answer one question: What's your name?" asked the man. "It's 'Brave213'." answered Brave213. "HA HA, the name suits you!" laughed the hooded man sarcastically but with good intentions. "Then can I ask for your name?" asked Brave123 questioningly. "I'll tell you, it's 'No name'!" "Eh, what kind of name is that?" thought Brave123. "It may sound strange, but I like it since it's like a disguise." answered No name.

Brave123 was amazed that the man knew what he was asking. "You don't have so much equipment." said No name. "You know what; stay here for a minute I come back soon." said No name who proceeds to exit the restaurant. Brave was confused but still sat where he was. After a while, a group came inside the restaurant. There was a man who was wearing full steel armor who was followed by 2 more people who looked seedy and were wearing full bronze. Brave123 saw them walking through the restaurant but turned when one of the followers glared. "HEY OWNER!" shouted the suppose leader who was the steel-wearing person. "YEAH WHERE'S OUR FEE?!" shouted the one of followers angrily. The chef came and then took out his knife and said "I never pay your so-called fee!" "LOOK THIS BASTARD WANTS TO DIE!" said the leader pointing at the angry chef. The followers were laughing at the chef.

He then proceeds to take out his steel sword and slashed the chef really bad in the chest. The chef yelled in pain and felled to the ground. Brave123 watched the chef helplessly struggling to stand up but was kicked down by one of the follower. "HA HA, LOOK AT THIS WEAKLING!" laughed the follower, "LET'S KILLS HIM!" He was about to kill the chef but to be interrupted by Brave123 who pushed him to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted the follower who pushed away Brave by kicking him. He then stood up and so did Brave123 who took out his dagger. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" yelled the follower with anger. Brave was shaking with fear but he stood his ground and said with all his bravery "I'm just a teenager who is a starting adventurer but I hate bastards like you." "TCH, you're going to DIE." said the follower and he took out his bronze sword. "This is interesting!" said No Name who stands between the two people were about to fight. "What! Who are you bastard?!" yelled the thug. "ME, you better give me respect or else you going to die." said No Name. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHOS GOING TO DIE!" yelled the thug who was going to slash No Name. However No Name blocks the attack by elbowing the thug in the face. The counterattack however was incredible since the blow send the thug to the wall and breaking the wall.

The other follower was sacred and told his leader to run away but the steel-wearing thug leader stood his ground and was smiling. He then took out his steel long sword and attack slashed a table in half. "INTERESTING, I WISHED TO HAVE A MATCH!" shouted the leader thug. "Fine by me!" shouted No Name who then went into a strange stance.


End file.
